Turquoise
Madam Turquoise, "Turquoise" on the boards, is an asari Ardat-Yakshi who owns a renowned brothel on Omega, called the Athame's Roses. She is charming and alluring with most people, despite her nature as an almost completely asexual person, in order to maintain her image as the beautiful and mortal boss of the Athame's Roses, Omega's oldest and probably most famous brothel. She is known to have dealt with dangerous people, most of whom were even clients of her brothel. She considers herself retired from most kind of suspicious side-activities now that she has settled down with her own business - though, as a typical citizen of Omega, she always has contacts with the criminal world. Though everyone addresses her as Madam Turquoise, her real name is Cassiopeia Mendax. She has not revealed it to anyone in centuries, and no one knows it besides her - same for her condition as an Ardat-Yakshi. Appearance Turquoise is, by regular alien standards, considered to be extremely beautiful - not only is she particularly appealing physically, but she is also an asari, a species known to be attractive to most aliens in the galaxy. She stands at 5'8, which makes her slightly taller than the average asari. Her weight is undisclosed, though she has a slim and toned body, with particularly well-placed curves. Her demeanor is elegant, feminine and confident. Turquoise's skin is of a pink-ish, wine-colored purple. She wears face-markings and has lots of piercings on her crest. She usually wears expensive things; jewelry, haute couture clothes and shoes, fancy accessories, etc. Though her body and appearance are always irreproachable, she hides a few scars on her inner thighs and lower belly, that she always tries her best to hide. Early life Some people take pride in knowing some information they see as "private" about Turquoise, and she will often scoff at their naivety. Because nothing is known about Turquoise. No one knows her age, no one knows where she's from, how she came to live on Omega and to build a brothel. She is a living mystery, yet she's the kind of mysterious, beautiful figure that will lure people into doing business with her and ending up trusting her anyway. "That," She will say, "Is why people like me are at the top, darling, and people like you, are at the very bottom of all those pathetic schemes the world has in store for us." Turquoise, real name Cassiopeia, was born a long time ago on Illium. Her parents were an asari Matriarch and her student, another asari. "Two crazy psychopaths", as she'd probably describe them. When Cassiopeia grew up, she started noticing how her bodily features appealed to many people; even aliens. It would astonish her, but also fascinate her. Soon enough, she started experiencing with her body and that of others - and she discovered, horrified, the truth behind her flawed genes. She was an Ardat-Yakshi. Her Matriarch mother was absolutely mortified to see that her beautiful, intelligent daughter was, in fact, such an abomination, a "lost, defective reject from Athame's most beautiful flower gardens", as she would say herself. Along with her 'father', they started abusing Cassiopeia, making her feel like her illness was her fault and hers only. Though it was mostly moral abuse at first, it slowly started growing into rude, violent physical assaults. Cassiopeia will refuse to speak of the horrors they did to her, but the scars covering a wide area under her belly and inside of her thighs speak for themselves. One night, Cassiopeia fled her home. She traveled worlds and planets away, aboard merchant ships, cargos, dreadnoughts ; anything she could find. But her escape didn't last long before her influential Matriarch mother sent all the bounty hunters of Illium after her. As she opposed strong resistance, Cassiopeia was shot, and fell off a cliff, and right into the raging tides of the sea. Everyone assumed she was dead, and brought the news back home to her parents, who didn't even seem shocked. How she survived that fall, how she managed to use her biotics well enough to levitate from the tides immediately after falling into the water, and how she was lucky enough to find a platoon of salarians to save her and bring her aboard their ship - is still a mystery, even to herself. She considered this event to be the luckiest moment of her life, and decided, from this point on, to never again fall under the abuse of anyone. From now on, she decided SHE would be the one leading the dance, forever. Later/Recent life It took years to Cassiopeia to reconstruct herself fully. Find a new name, a new identity, and stay as far away from Illium as she could. Everyone thought she was dead. Her name had been crossed out from the dreaded lists of the Ardat-Yakshi Monastery. She was free. Cassiopeia was still here, hidden somewhere, but from now on ; the only one ruling would be Turquoise. She spent centuries exploring the galaxy on her own. Realizing how terrible of a curse she had, she never took a partner ever again, dedicating her life to herself and herself only, instead. Lying, playing, flirting, betraying. She loved this game of power more than anything else in the whole galaxy. She would spend more money than she had, buying expensive clothes, hanging with important people, travelling to the most beautiful places of the galaxy. This game lasted long enough for her to get bored. For her to sit down one day, and realize that she had no one. And that she could never have anyone. No family, no partner, and the worst thing: no children of her own. The same year, one of her friends offered her a place as a strip dancer in her stripclub. Turquoise accepted, thinking exercising a profession would give some meaning to her life, but since the business was going to go bankrupt shortly due to her friend's careless attitude and lack of economical skills, Turquoise managed to seduce her, put herself as the only inheritor of her business, and murdered her. She turned the stripclub into a brothel, fired everyone, recruited new people herself, and managed to make the brothel safe, secure and popular enough thanks to some deals with her old friends of the Terminus system As the boss of the Athame's Roses, her own business, she would be a ruthless beauty again, feared, loved, always in control ; exhibiting her body, charming her customers, making alliances and finding herself new contacts all around the galaxy. She would recruit the most beautiful and talented Asari women she'd find, and she'd protect them, cherish them, treat them like the daughters she could never have. Perhaps Turquoise had been treated like a monster, a killer, a psychopath just for being born the way she was. Perhaps, as her mother would say, she truly was a reject from Athame's gardens ; but now, she was ruling over those same gardens, showing off to the world her most precious Athame's flowers. Relationships * Cerastes - Has been doing business with him. Hates him, but likes to annoy the crap out of him anyway. * Saraya - One of the girls working at Athame's Roses. She joined CDN shortly after Turquoise. * Vej'Ayil vas Nedas nar Tasi - Friend. Met him on the boards. * Faena - Friend. Met her in a bar on Omega. * Tei - Met him on the boards, then in real life. Almost punched him in the face. Trivia * Turquoise is quite wealthy, due to her numerous past affairs with criminals, assassins, rich and famous people, and also due to her current business with her brothel. * She has a very good taste in fashion. * She is deeply affected by the fact that she'll never be able to have daughters of her own. * Her last girlfriend was a salarian. She died during the Reaper War, presumably disintegrated by a Reaper's laser. Turquoise never talks about her. * She has little to no sex drive now, due to the fact that she has spent the last three centuries avoiding all kind of intimate contact with anyone. * Turquoise is always very friendly to other asari. * She has a weird attraction for salarians. Should anyone inquire her on this matter, she would simply reply, "Salarians are amazing. They don't care about sex. And that makes them absolutely invincible." Threads and Posts of Note A Discussion On The Redecorating: Is it in bad taste? Category:Asari Category:Characters Category:Defunct Characters